


The Adventures of Mystic Mistress and Mr. Magnificent

by JGoose13



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Incredibles AU, Kinda, Reylo Theme Event, The Writing Den, Theme: Masked, crime fighting duo, masked - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13
Summary: Mr. Magnificent ALWAYS gets in Mystic Mistress' way...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Reylo Theme Event





	The Adventures of Mystic Mistress and Mr. Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the Writing Den's Reylo theme event. Our theme: MASKED. My thoughts jumped immediately to the scene in the Incredibles where Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl flirt while apprehending a criminal. This is what came from that.

“Please, no, no! He stole my purse! Someone help me, please, he stole my purse!”

The chase was on. 

Having heard the cry of distress, the Mystic Mistress sprung into action, following the commotion and pleas for help. Her quarry soon came into view: a man in dark jeans, a dark hoodie, and running shoes, fleeing like the Devil himself was on his heels. 

Closing her eyes, the Mystic Mistress called upon the strength within her, the source of her power, and took off after him. Quickly, she closed the distance, hot on his heels. The thief, every so often, glanced over his shoulder, frightened but determined. 

It was when he took another chance to look back at her that the thief missed the arm in his path, and hit it throat first, effectively clotheslined. The thief fell like a stone to the concrete sidewalk, straight on his back, the wind knocked out of him. The stolen purse went flying, thankfully not losing its contents. 

The Mystic Mistress came to a halt, huffing in frustration, golden-green eyes looking out through her domino mask at the thief sprawled on the ground. That was supposed to have been her take down. 

“Evening, Mystic Mistress,” a deep baritone voice greeted her as a hulking figure stepped from around the corner. A domino mask covered the newcomers' eyes as well, but did nothing to dull the gleam in the whiskey brown hues. 

“Mr. Magnificent,” Mystic Mistress sighed. Of course it would be him.

“Always lovely to see you,” he purred.

Beneath them, the thief began to stir, groaning. Mystic Mistress held her hand out, fingers splayed, palm open. An unseen force pushed the thief level with the ground. She held her hand there, keeping the thief immobile.

“I see you’re still butting in on my scumbags,” Mystic Mistress sniped, pitching her voice deeper and ditching her normal British accent. It was all part of the persona.

“I wouldn’t say butting in. Just… helping,” Mr. Magnificent smirked.

Mystic Mistress rolled her eyes.

“Um… hello?” The thief choked out, struggling against the invisible force. “C-Can you let me up, p-please?” 

“When were you helping me last week?” Mystic Mistress asked, ignoring the criminal. 

“What? With that meteor? Come on… how were you going to take care of it by yourself?” Mr. Magnificent scoffed.

“Uh,  _ duh _ , I can move things with my mind.” 

“Yeah, because you were handling that  _ so  _ well…”

“I had it in hand! I couldn’t help the fact that Doctor Malicious was simultaneously trying to shiv me!” 

Mr. Magnificent arched a brow. His sleek, black silken mane fell in perfect, tousled waves around his face. His black, quilted tunic looked impeccably clean, not a tear in his dark pants or a scuff on his black combat boots. It wasn’t fair… how utterly dark and forbidden he looked. Right down to the black leather gloves that made his fingers seem bigger than they already were.

“Misty… we both know you didn’t,” Mr. Magnificent said, using the nickname he’d dubbed her with months and months ago. His tone was damn near condescending.  _ Too  _ near condescending.

“Guuhhh… a little help, please,” wheezed the thief. “I… I kinda can’t breathe…” 

“Shit,” Mystic Mistress huffed, curling her hands and ending the hold she’d had on him.

The thief gasped and choked, taking deep gulps of breath. 

“We’re suffocating our bad guys now?” Mr. Magnificent smirked, again, the utter wanker. 

“No,” she grumbled, before bending down and hauling the thief up by the scruff. 

“Hey, nope, not gonna fight you…” The guy said, hands up in surrender.

At that point, the owner of the stolen purse caught up, breathing heavily. 

“Oh, thank the Lord…  _ Thank  _ you Mystic Mistress. And Mr. Magnificent! Oh my, both of you, over a little ol’ purse.” 

“It was no problem, ma’am,” Mr. Magnificent replied, his voice deepening more, if that was even possible. “Just doing our duty.” 

It was all Mystic Mistress could do to not roll her eyes again. 

_ Fuckin’ try hard _ .

The woman collected her purse, shooting coy, flirtatious looks at Mr. Magnificent. Mystic Mistress gritted her teeth, her fingers curling tighter and tighter around the thief’s upper arm. 

“Ow!” He cried out, jerking against her hold.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, loosening her grip.

Once Mr. Magnificent had laid out enough charm to make Mystic Mistress nauseous, the woman finally took her leave, begging her thanks again and again before she disappeared around the corner. 

“She was nice,” Mr. Magnificent smiled, turning back to Mystic Mistress. 

“Yeah, real nice…”  _ To  _ you _ , you numpty _ .

“Can you please take me to jail now?” The thief begged, looking completely through with a life of crime, having spent too much time around this pair of crime fighters. 

“Yeah… don’t worry, you’re going,” Mystic Mistress growled. “And Mr. Magnificent is going to stay out of my way for the rest of the night. Hell, the rest of eternity, how about that?” 

Mr. Magnificent just smiled that infuriating smile that said he’d do no such thing. 

They made an interesting tableau… he in his dark costume, and she in her light. She wore khaki, form fitting trousers with brown leather knee high boots. Her white sleeveless tunic flowed around her, cinched at her waist by a brown leather utility belt. She rounded out her own look with her chestnut hair up in a three bun style.

“So, are you guys just gonna eye-fuck each other now or…” 

“Shut up!” They chorused at the thief. He held up his hands in mock surrender, at least attempting to look sheepish. 

“Time to get you to the station,” Mystic Mistress jostled the thief, turning to head up the street to the nearest precinct. 

“Thank God,” the guy mumbled. 

“Hey,” Mr. Magnificent called out, reaching out to take Mystic Mistress’ hand. In a low voice, words meant only for her, he continued: “I’ll see you at home. Be careful, Re- Misty…” His eyes darkened, seriousness pulling at his handsome features.

Mystic Mistress smiled slightly, expression turning fond rather than annoyed. 

She nodded, hearing the unspoken words of his love and affection for her. 

“I know,” she grinned, cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @JGoose753!


End file.
